


The Walking Dead Smut, Fluff, Angst & Other Filthy Things

by MissGoddessDenicia



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Porn, Car Sex, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Daryl Dixon Smut, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Double Oral Penetration, Drunk Sex, Emotional Porn, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, No Incest, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Romantic Fluff, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Teen Angst, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGoddessDenicia/pseuds/MissGoddessDenicia
Summary: So decided to do a twd book where you can request some things to me, been really into it and I apologize if I don't do your request that fast but I'd say request just about anything but just like Negan there needs to be rules to keep people from asking certain things that make me uncomfortable or that I simply won't write. Request away and please read the damn rules! But you can request smut, fluff, angst, or anything really just please be mindful of what I won't write or makes me uncomfortable.
Relationships: Aaron/Jesus (Walking Dead), Andrea/Michonne (Walking Dead), Beth Greene/Noah (Walking Dead: Grady Memorial Hospital), Carl Grimes/Original Female Character(s), Carl Grimes/You, Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier, Daryl Dixon/Glenn Rhee, Daryl Dixon/Jesus, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Dwight/Negan (Walking Dead), Enid/Carl Grimes, Ezekiel/Carol Peletier, Glenn Rhee/Original Female Character(s), Glenn Rhee/You, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee, Maggie Greene/Michonne, Michonne/Negan (Walking Dead), Michonne/Sasha Williams, Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You, Negan's Wife Lucille (Walking Dead: Here's Negan)/Negan (Walking Dead), Rick Grimes/Carol Peletier, Rick Grimes/Michonne, Rick Grimes/Michonne/Negan, Rick Grimes/Negan, Rick Grimes/Original Character(s), Rick Grimes/Original Female Character(s), Rick Grimes/You, Ron Anderson/Carl Grimes, Ron Anderson/Enid/Carl Grimes, Rosita Espinosa/Abraham Ford, Rosita Espinosa/Abraham Ford/Sasha Williams, Rosita Espinosa/Maggie Greene, Rosita Espinosa/Sasha Williams, Tara Chambler/Rosita Espinosa
Comments: 38
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

_So decided to do a twd book where you can request some things to me, been really into it and I apologize if I don't do your request that fast but I'd say request just about anything but just like Negan there needs to be rules to keep people from asking certain things that make me uncomfortable or that I simply won't write. Request away and please read the damn rules! But you can request smut, fluff, angst, or anything really just please be mindful of what I won't write or makes me uncomfortable._

_**1\. No Pedophilia, No Incest, & No Beastiality Requests. I hate that I even have to say this bullshit but please don't request things where one person is underage, I won't write Bethyl or anything with someone who is under 18 participating in sexual or romantic asks with someone older or twice their age. I won't write incest because it's just fucking gross, don't send in anything like this, please. I won't write Cegan or any ships like that, they make me uncomfortable and it's just gross imo.**_  
  
_**2\. I will only do 2 request per person that's if you want a second part to your request or if you wanted to have something else, I won't do any more than that, and please don't rush me to write things though I make take a while please don't rush me.**_  
  
_**3\. Do not put any gay or lesbian characters who are officially confirmed as being such with a straight character, it's just really disrespectful to the character, please don't send in any asks like that, or I won't reply to you at all or just delete your comment.**_  
  
_**4\. I will not write anything that is deemed hateful, offensive, and or rude and that's how I choose to run this book. If I see anything hateful, rude, and or offensive then I will delete your comment and or request.**_  
  
_**5\. Please don’t go against my wishes and post my work somewhere else without my permission. My work will travel where I wish for it to, I hate that I even have to say this.**_  
  
_**6\. I do au's as well as crossovers just please follow the above rules and explain the crossover/au well enough to me and we're good.**_  
  
_**7\. Won't write non-con, age-play, and anything involving pee or scat. Please don't request this to me.**_  
  
I will only take 6 requests at a time and 2 per person if you choose to want 2 requests, so request away, and please don't be shy just follow the rules and we'll be good friends.  
  
REQUEST LIST:


	2. Cravings - Carl x Pregnant' Enid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is LongLiveJSS99's request, I hope you enjoy it and I am working on the fluff requests first before I start to get on the other's. Next is going to be either Carol and Grime Babies fluff or more Carl and Enid pregnant fluff.

  


" _Mmh, babe ... please fix me some damn spaghetti. I swear I'll cut up the potatoes and make some fries, babe ..._ " Enid whined groggily as she laid on the couch, her eyes shut tightly as she is keeping herself from gawking at the rather large bump swelling from her stomach. It was maybe early noon and Carl had just gotten off from a supply run with Judith and a few others, man it was so surreal how much time had passed especially with how normal things were once again. Judith had recently had had her 18th birthday and she was beginning to ask Carl to teach her how to drive and things like that, honestly he's more than grateful to have her alive and leading Alexandria and The Hilltop for a little while. Dad was getting older and older and so was Michonne, he was getting older and things were changing so much more than he could ever really recall. He had decided to get a house not too far from Alexandria and The Hilltop but it was his and Enid's, they wanted their own and they wanted to grow their family. They had gotten married sometime after their 24th birthdays and it was nearly 3 years since they had gotten married and now here he was, in his own little house with his wife blown up as big as a balloon and begging him to fix food to satisfy her terrible pregnancy cravings. His hands pressed onto his hips as he sighed deeply at her, he nearly rolls his eyes at how much she whined about him making her some damn spaghetti.  
" _But babe, you know how long it takes to make spaghetti and it takes a while ... not to mention you'd probably eat damn near all of it._ " Carl chuckles to himself, taking his long silky chocolate brown hair out of the ponytail he usually wore when he was out doing work or supply runs. Enid rolls her eyes to herself before her eyes open and she sits up, staring at Carl from across the room as he sat down in the rocking chair beside the front door. She gave him that look that told him she was about to explode.

And not just in an I'm about to give birth, more in an I'm about rock your world and it will be the damn same, biting his tongue he lets an annoyed sigh leave his lips before he gets up out of the rocking chair. Enid flips her hair almost dramatically before smirking to herself, "Yeah, go and make that damn spaghetti before I start to lose my mind". Groaning to herself as she gets up on her feet, she can feel her sides ache and throb in discomfort along with her back, she was pressing her hands into her back as she lightly presses and rubs at her back. Carl hears her groans of pain and immediately rushes back into the living room, making Enid roll her eyes at the sight of him rushing into the living room worriedly. "Look, I'm fine ... just my back and my sides. ... Can you please stop rushing into wherever the hell I am and worrying whenever I am in pain because of the baby?" Enid asks, her face scrunches up in annoyance as she can feel his firm arms wrap around her waist and his other hand rests against her back. "I know I'm treating you like glass and I'm not gonna stop ... I mean do you see how big your stomach is? My child is in there, kicking around and just living inside of you ..." Carl worried as he carries her into the kitchen and he quickly set her down on the two crates that were towards the window in the kitchen, a large bag of potatoes sat right beside them as well as 2 buckets. Enid sat there, her usually long straight hair was a mess and she didn't care if it didn't show by the black yoga pants she wore and Carl's tall old wrinkly t-shirt that she loved to wear. "So what do you want to do first? Spaghetti or potatoes?" Carl asks, searching through the drawer for a few potato cutters before then he began searching for the tomatoes that he could crush and dice up. " _Potatoes ..._ " Enid said simply. "You sure?" Carl asked, as his back was turned towards her.

" _Yeah, I'm sure. Just because I nearly cut off my pinky doesn't mean that I'll do it again. Besides aren't us pregnant women nearly immune to anything?_ " Enid responds, clearly irritated with how Carl treats her like she's glass or like she's something fragile, crossing her arms as Carl turns to her with 2 potato cutters in his hands before he sits on the second crate beside her. "I can do this myself, doofus ..." Enid insists, stubborn and independent as hell and he loved every bit of her stubbornness but he was going to help her either way so she wouldn't be there all day cutting up potatoes. "Yeah, I'm just making sure that you don't end up cutting yourself or that we don't end up seeing the damn moon before you're done with them." Carl chuckles, handing her a potato and taking up one himself as she couldn't help but smile at his perversity, always there to help her no matter how much she insisted on not needing his help. Leaning against the wall, she begins to press the potato cutter against the brown skin, watching as it fell into the bucket and silence quickly filled the air beside the sounds of the peelings hitting the bottom of the bucket. "Come on, babe ... remember what we talked about last night? Do you have any ideas?" Carl asks her, smiling at the woman beside him. Raising an eyebrow at him, she hated that with the baby came how forgetful she was and how the other day she forgot where her shoes were. "I'm so sorry, I forgot. What was it? ... Was it something with the baby?" Enid asks, squinting her eyes as she tries to jog her memory up. "Babe, we talked about baby names last night. ... You know, we thought of names like Charlie, Robin, you know unisex or names that go both ways since you want to keep the sex of the baby a surprise," Carl says, grinning all whilst he says it, his hands continue to move the potato cutter against the potato before he drops the potato in the other bucket.

" _Honestly, one of the hardest things about this is picking a name for them. I mean ... some names are good and some are amazing and some are just ... weird._ " Enid chuckles, smiling as she continues to cut the potato. "Says the girl named Enid ... honestly I want the name to fit ya know? I was thinking maybe for a girl name them Lori or something after my ... mom. But also thought names like Justice or Joy would be great too." Carl chuckles before Enid lightly hits his shoulder, honestly, she thought names like Justice or Joy would be perfect for the child. If it's a girl, give them the middle name Lori. But deep down in her heart, all she wanted was a baby boy running around with cowboy boots on, Carl's clear blue eyes, and a smile that makes her heart explode at the sheer cuteness. "Honestly, both sound like great ideas ... I mean I was thinking if we had a girl give her the middle name Lori or name her something like Lori Ann or something. For a boy maybe something like Morgan or Angel ... you can tell me if the names suck." Enid says, putting a strand of hair behind her ear before she smiles to herself. "No, they're cute and I love them ... we can tell them all about Morgan or the reason why we named them these names." Carl chuckles, smiling warmly at Enid before resting his hand on top of hers, earning one of Enid's worthy smiles that makes his stomach flutter with butterflies, and this warm feeling washes over his entire being. "Glad you like the names, babe ..." Enid whispers, licking her lips before leaning in towards him and she notices how he grins back at her, his hand cups her cheek, and his thumb gently rubs and caresses her smooth skin. She lightly presses her lips against his, savoring the sensations that flutter inside of her and how her heart still goes fucking wild inside of her chest whenever he kisses her, whenever she can feel his love.

He grins into the kiss, he relishes the same familiar feeling of his heart weakening against her touch, after a few moments he pulled away, and a smile remained plastered on his lips as did one on her own. "God, I hope the baby knows how much I love you ... but as much as I'd like to kiss you all damn day, we have potatoes to attend to and some spaghetti." Carl murmurs before Enid can't help but softly laugh at his words, she tangles her fingers in his hair before gazing deeply into his pure blue eyes. Carl presses a quick kiss against her forehead, before going back to the potatoes. "They'll know ... and yeah we do ... I'm surprised I haven't taken a bite out of this potato yet." Enid jokes, her hand slipping out of his hair and her hand grabs the potato cutter, all she can think of is how much all the sacrifices were worth it, how much all that pain and misery was worth it. Her baby and almost every other baby deserves this new world, a world where you don't have to worry about your baby getting eaten by walkers or you have to worry about your baby at all. This is the world we deserve. This is a world that they, our kids deserve more than anything. The time quickly passes by, the noon quickly becomes the late evening, and the fresh aroma of tomatoes and the oily yet mouth-watering aroma of potatoes filled the small yet homey house, along with the low sounds of soft music. Enid and Carl were curled up on the couch, she was lying in between his arms as low music played in the home, his head rested upon hers and his fingers were pressed against her largely swollen stomach. "Mmh, please don't forget about the food ..." Enid reminds him, her eyes remain closed as she relishes in the serenity that she is grateful to live nearly every day. "I won't ... besides I will get up and check on it," Carl mumbles, lightly squeezing her sides before sighing deeply.

" _Please ... stay with me for a little bit longer, you know you're always so warm when you aren't a blanket hogger ..._ " Enid whined, her eyes fluttering open as she smiles warmly at him, her warm hazel brown eyes gaze intensely into his own, begging for him to stay with her like this. "Just a few moments longer, Nid ..." Carl sighs happily before Enid curls up onto him, she hoped she wasn't too heavy on him. Her fingers always love being tangled up in his silky smooth locks of hair, he never bothered to cut it unless it was going down to his ass but long hair suited him. Lowly moaning at the sensation of Enid's fingers massaging his scalp before she runs her fingers in between his hair and watches her fingers disappear in them. It felt calming, he could fall asleep to her just running her fingers through his hair, she continues to do so for a few more moments before he smiles warmly at her. "I'm gonna go check up on the spaghetti and the fries but when I come back we're gonna watch a movie ... anything you want." Carl says with a small smile curled up onto his lips as he gets up from the couch before walking to the kitchen as he checks up on the food, Enid smiles to herself before replying snarkily, "I always do. Because the movies you like to watch are boring". Carl chuckles as he stirs the spaghetti slowly, "That's just your opinion ... at least R.J likes the movies I pick." Carl jokes, smiling fondly to himself as he couldn't wait to be curled up with Enid in his arms once again. "I think it's done, babe," Carl says, stirring it once more before quickly fixing them both a plate.

" _Finally I am starving ..._ " Enid groans irritatedly before letting a sigh of relief leave her lips, Carl comes back into the living room with 2 plates of spaghetti that Enid was prepared to scarf down. As Carl hands her the plate, she begins to mix the fries into the spaghetti making Carl nearly gag at the sight of the weird combination. "Don't judge me ... just what I've been craving all fucking day," Enid says, her words are slurred as she begins to scarf down the meal without a second thought. "I know, but at least it's not as weird as the pudding and cereal." Carl chuckles before she rolls her eyes at him, honestly, she knows that Carl hasn't looked at his favorite snack the same ever since she was caught with the weird snack. 10 minutes pass and Enid has scarfed down everything on the plate, she wipes her mouth with a napkin and quickly thanks Carl for the meal with a kiss on his cheek. They both go into their bedroom and quickly put on a movie, halfway through the movie Enid begins to feel this queasy sensation in the pit of her stomach and it kept pestering her. Her expression was full of distress and Carl quickly picked up on it, raising an eyebrow at her, he asks her if she's feeling okay and if he can do anything for her. Enid quickly brushes it off and says that she's fine at the moment but the next moment she's getting up off of her feet and she has a hand over her mouth before it all comes up in the toilet painfully and suddenly.

Carl sighs deeply to himself before he makes his way into the bathroom, he's right beside her as he holds her hair back and rubs her back, "let it out ... let it all out ..." he murmurs in her ear whilst continuously massaging her back. Eventually, she wipes her lips before turning towards Carl, she feels exhausted, and the taste of the food is on the back of her tongue, quickly flushing the toilet she lets herself fall into Carl's arms. "I'm sorry ..." Enid says, feeling bad that her husband has to be here to hold her hair back and he had to smell that all whilst that was happening. "For what ...? Remember, in sickness and in health ... besides I kinda expected that to happen when you started to look like you were about to shit yourself," Carl whispers, earning a laugh from Enid before she buries her head into his chest. "Is that how my queasy face looks? ... But yeah, I mean I should've expected this." Enid chuckles, nestling her head into his chest. "I guess and I swear I will be here to massage your back and cuddle you and talk weird shit to the baby ... I will be here for every step, every moment, every second that I get to be with you and this baby." Carl insists, his hand slowly moves onto her swollen stomach before a small yet warm smile curls onto his lips. Enid can see and sense the love, she can sense how gentle he is with her, she can sense how he's never leaving her side and this is all that she ever wanted. Someone to never leave her. Someone to love her. Someone to be with her through bad and good. " ... I don't deserve you ... you're too sweet and sappy for me ... but fuck me do I love you even more for that," Enid mumbles into his shirt, snuggling into him as her eyes fluttered closed, her arms wrap around him and he wraps his arms around her, embracing the woman in his arms.  
" _So, I guess I'll give you a massage or some water or literally anything ... can I get you something?_ " Carl asks softly as he begins to massage her back. "I just need ... you. T-That's all." Enid manages to say, her voice cracking as she can feel the tears swell up in her eyes before she begins to just let the tears out and lets herself be vulnerable in his arms. He smiles to himself as he continues to gently massage her back, it wasn't long before she fell asleep in his arms. He carried her to bed and put a warm thick blanket onto her before he turns off the tv and presses himself against her, spooning into her before muttering in her ear, " _I love you, Nid ... sweet dreams ..._ " before quickly falling asleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Gwaeron's request, I hope you like it and sorry for it being so short. Still hope that you enjoy it.

It was in late noon and Carol was in her home, planning on baking something for the kids or figuring out something to do with her free time, honestly, she needed to get more hobbies outside of cooking and slaying walkers. She thought about what was around to do for a few moments before deciding upon baking something for the kids, putting her now long silver hair into a lazy bun she slips on her apron and begins to grab the ingredients. Sighing to herself as she reached up towards the cupboard to grab the final ingredient, the chocolate. She could hear her front door slam open and the heavy sound of little feet tapping against the floor echoed through her home. Setting the chocolate down on the counter, her eyes met the sight of a breathless Judith who wore Carl's hat or rather that she stole it from the boy. She looks puzzled for a moment before she notices the ingredients and immediately asks, "What are you making?" causing Carol to chuckle lowly to herself before a small smile curled onto her lips. "Now when you enter someone's house, you don't run in or at the very least say hello before just asking what I'm making. And for your information, Judith I'm making cookies." Carol says, wrapping her arms around herself before Judith laughs childishly and quickly apologizes. "I'm so sorry, Aunt Carol ... just wondering what to get Jason for his birthday," Judith says, her nimble fingers curled up onto the counter and her head resting in between her hands on the counter. "Let me guess you must want me to make something for his birthday?" Carol asks, knowing the girl wanted her to bake or cook something for Jason's birthday that she had forgotten about. "Yeah ... I mean we already have a cake but I just couldn't figure out what to get him, ya know? Maybe getting him some cookies should be a good enough gift." Judith asks, her face fading into slight worry before a smile curls onto her lips. Carol sighs almost irritatedly before thinking what better way to kill time then I guess but an idea popped into her head, smiling at the short child, she chuckles.

" _Why don't you help me bake the cookies so you'll know how to and to at least say that you helped me bake some cookies?_ " Carol asks her, Judith immediately nods yes excitedly as her face lights up with pure excitement and joy. "Alright, now please go and wash your hands and take off your things, and then we'll get started on these cookies." Carol sweetly tells Judith who happily goes to take off her coat, her hat, and her dirty boots right by the front door. Carol can't help but smile to herself before she hears the front door bursting open causing her smile to fade and her eyes to roll sideways. "Who is that?" Carol asks Judith before she sees a much smaller being walk into the kitchen, it was R.J. Honestly she didn't know when her house became the place where kids just ran through but honestly she found it kinda cute. "R.J ... what do you want? Let me guess cookies?" Carol chuckles, putting her hands on her hips before she makes her way towards the toddler, picking him up and sitting him down onto the counter. "I just wanted whatever you were making, Auntie Carol." R.J smiled goofily before giggling. "Unless you help me make them then you can't have any." Carol insists as she grabs one of the eggs she has sitting in the carton before stopping herself from cracking it midway and she hands the egg to R.J with a stern expression on her face. "Okay, please listen to me and don't crack this egg too hard otherwise it'll be messy. Do it gently ... until you see the yolk come out." Carol advises R.J strictly.

" _Okay ... can you tell me when to stop, please?_ " R.J asks sweetly, cupping the egg with his small chubby fingers before he lightly hits it against the counter once. "Do I do it again, Auntie Carol?" R.J asks, unsure and kind of anxious to do it again, Carol smiles sweetly at the boy before nodding at him to do it again as she begins to pour the flour in the large glass bowl. "Judith, you can add the ingredients such as the sugar, the salt, and everything that I have to my right?" Carol asks the excited girl who quickly begins to grab the small glass and grabs a nearby spoon, she wastes no time in excitedly dumping large spoonfuls of the ingredient. "Woah, please slow down ... sure we'll need a lot of sugar but we don't need the whole jar in the batter, Judith," Carol says, lightly motioning her hand in gestures that make Judith halt her movements before she stops and awkwardly smiles, feeling as though she should've asked first before just moving along to her excitement. "Sorry ...!" Judith exclaims, Carol lightly chuckles at the girl half her size beside her before smiling warmly at her, "It's fine, just put in 3 or 4 more spoonfuls of that sugar and you should add at least one spoon of salt ... wait no, do half a spoon of salt." Carol insists before going back to R.J, helping crack an egg or 2 more with a smile that couldn't be erased from her face, she can't stop herself from feeling this warm sensation spreading across her chest at their childlike wonder. Those moments when they weren't trying to survive and they weren't holstering guns on them, those moments where they could just be happy, naive kids who learn more and more about growing up every day. R.J finishes the last egg, dropping the eggshells into the nearby trashcan beside the counter before eagerly asking with a wide smile on his face, "What's next, Auntie Carol?". Raising an eyebrow, Carol looks at the counter, seeing a few ingredients left on the table. "Oh, crap ... forgot about the applesauce ... I'll grab it and you can help put the applesauce and the other things," Carol exclaims, quickly searching her cabinets for some applesauce. "Cool!" R.J exclaims in an almost excited scream.

Once Carol hands R.J the applesauce, he immediately rips the paper off of the small container and has to physically stop himself from just scooping it all into his mouth. "Don't eat it. R.J ... we need it for the cookies," Judith says, sternly giving him a stern expression as she sees him almost reach his finger in the container to get a taste of the sauce, Carol grins before crossing her arms and saying, "You heard her ...". R.J nearly whines at the fact he won't be able to eat it but grabs the spoon that Judith left on the counter and scoops it into the bowl. "It looks ... weird. It almost looks like throw-up." R.J comments, scrunching his face up at the sight of the ingredients inside of the bowl. "I promise you that they'll taste amazing and won't at all look like throw-up ..." Carol insists, pouring a spoonful of vanilla extract onto the spoon before letting it drip into the mixing bowl. "Of course it won't. I mean Aunt Carol is an amazing cook, like ... if you think that they look like throw-up then there's more for me and my friends." Judith nearly scoffs, rolling her eyes along with it before crossing her arms at the last few words that rolled off of her tongue. "I do want some!" R.J whined as Carol stirred the ingredients up together before she said, "You'll get some as long as you keep helping me make the cookies," Carol says, her eyes focused on the batter in front of her. "I wonder can I eat it? But it might be nasty ..." R.J questions without much thought before Carol immediately stops him from sticking his finger into the batter. "It tastes like sand. You don't want to taste it. But I can't stop you," Carol says, almost trying to stop him before smirking and almost daring him with her eyes to taste it. He immediately sticks his finger in to taste the batter and spits it out the moment it hits his tongue, trying to get the flavor and texture off of his tongue making Judith and Carol lightly laugh at his reaction. "Don't laugh at me ...!" R.J whines before grabbing a fistful of flour from the bag and trying to hurl it at Judith who can only jump back before promising revenge at R.J's sudden actions. " _Please don't ...! I swear to all that is holy ..._ " Carol says.

 _But it's far too late_ , Judith is trying to get some flour and is trying to spray it at R.J who gets off of the counter, the kitchen quickly becomes covered in flour and uncontrollable laughter as everyone is just throwing flour at each other. Between all the flour and the smoke, wide smiles are stuck on their faces like magnets on a fridge as they live in this ... humanly moment. "Alright ... can we stop ...! God ... there is so much flour everywhere ... what a mess ..." Carol says, her hair has flour all in it and her clothes are covered in flour as well as everyone else's hair and clothes, she wipes her face with water as well as Judith's and R.J's. She is trying to dust out the extra dust that is laying in Judith's hair, she brushes her hair out of her face and just tries to get her back to looking suitable. Once she's done, she cups both of Judith's cheeks and smiles warmly at her earning a returned warm smile from the girl before she then kissed her forehead before saying, "You can help me finish if you want to". Giving Judith and R.J a chance to leave if they felt like it. "But I still want to help you." Judith insists, stubborn just like her father as Carol helps get some of the flour that is in his hair, she can't stop herself from smiling. "Okay, a few more ingredients before we can put them on a tray and get them cooking." Carol coos, washing R.J's face before giving him a small peck on his forehead before raising an eyebrow at the boy before her, "Whilst the cookies are baking we'll clean up the mess that was made," Carol says, directly staring at R.J who couldn't help but awkwardly chuckle with a shrug. "I'm sorry ... I'll clean up or try to help clean up," R.J says kindly.  
  
" _Honestly, you don't need to say sorry ... just help me clean up when the cookies are baking and that'll be all that I'll need you to do,_ " Carol says, adding the last few ingredients whilst Judith is rinsing out a towel and wiping down the counters that are covered in flour. "Okay ..." R.J says happily as he just sits on the counter, watching Carol ball the cookies up into small balls and set them onto some aluminum foil whilst Judith wipes down a few counters, lowly humming a tune. It's back to the way it was. Calm. Serene. ... Normal. 


	4. Let's Go Further - Carl x Enid

**He was alive**. He was still alive. He was a long way from home, he was a long way from the people he called home. It was late midday from what Carl could tell, he was alone which he was used to at this point and it didn't bother him. Walking through the desolate roads, about a round in his gun that was holstered on his hip and his hat always resting on his head, his mind was preoccupied with ways of helping bring Negan down. Getting rid of him would solve most of their problems and life would be back to nearly perfect at least that's what he thinks. Sighing deeply to himself, he's thinking of the things he needs to find soon, ammunition of course is the main thing but anything that could help in combat works too. One thing he's been trying to get his hands on are items for explosives that Rosita had talked to him about a few times, how to make homemade bombs and stuff it's quite easy and he's been trying to learn himself. As he continued to walk through the barren and empty roads, not too far ahead he saw a small town that appeared to be empty. He began to lightly run towards the town, feeling as though there might be some kind of hope and he hopes that there is something there that they can use. He's been gone for a few days, he had slept in the cool woods with his gun in his hands and barely enough food in his stomach to sleep on, he hadn't seen anyone familiar in a while and he was just trying to get what he needed, find a car and get back home. In a few quick minutes, he reaches the town which at first glance appears empty, serenity surrounds and fills this empty town that had dead walkers all over the streets. He walked down the road, eyeing and searching a few of the empty stores which had a few walkers but no humans at least not yet. He had packed his backpack with something to drink, beer which he could hear his dad scolding him now, "Caarl ... I don't want you drinking beer ..." Rick would say. But he was 16 for Christ's sake and besides he's so parched that he had drunk a few rather quickly, gulping and swallowing the bitter substance down greedily. Each one went down hard and he could feel himself become a little light on his feet but honestly, he didn't care as he recklessly threw down the beer bottles, hearing them shatter loudly.

 **Searching** behind the counter, he ends up in the employee's area, he's trying to cross his toes and be optimistic but the moment he began searching through the cabinets everything was picked clean. "Fuck ..." Carl irritatedly cursed, wanting to smash something and he ends up leaving the liquor store with a nearly jarring slam on the door, he ends up searching through a few more stores and homes to end up with a few boxes of ammo and 2 handguns. It's not enough he tells himself. But just before he's leaving the house, he finds himself looking at the wooden floorboards, he stares at it longer feeling as though he's not looking hard enough. Feeling the floorboards, he knocks against the floorboards before immediately rushing up onto his feet, searching for something that could get the basement to open up or be revealed to him. Suddenly it opens itself which raises a few red flags, he raises an eyebrow questioning if someone is here and is in the basement, taking his gun out of its holster he slowly watches his step down the stairs, silence fills the air as he enters the basement, it's a decent-sized basement. But it's stocked with supplies, there is canned food all over tables and there is a lot of weapons, ammo and it appears as though someone has been living here. He isn't immediately grabbing things because he feels as though it might a trap, the hairs on the back of his neck stand tall and his gut is stirring almost as though this is too ... weird and unusual. He doesn't make a sound, lightly stepping around and searching for a live person in the basement, it's silent but he can hear feet scurrying for a few moments. He begins to follow after the sound, he finds no one but he ends up seeing a bunch of sticks of dynamite, it looks too fucking good to be true. He makes his way over to the table, with a small pile of bright red dynamite sticks, he stares at the pile for a few moments before turning his head to his sides, he runs his fingers along one stick of dynamite. The silence was becoming uncomforting to the anxious, gut-turning sensation in the pit of his stomach that was telling him to turn around and leave quickly. But before he could begin to turn on his heels and leave, a pounding sensation hit him square on the head, he found himself on his knees with his head hurting like pure hell, he heard whatever hit him drop onto the floor. He was surprised he didn't immediately knock out, forcing himself up onto his feet, he immediately aims his gun at whoever is behind him who was much taller than him and much less sane than him.

 **The person** headbutted him as hard as they could, before immediately pushing his body back towards the table that had the dynamite piled onto it, the person immediately goes in to try and punch him but he wraps his fingers around their wrist. Before the large male had managed to land a hard punch onto his already throbbing head, he notices how he's trying to land another punch but he turns his head a few inches away from his swift hand that would've punched a hole in his head. But his fist landed on the wall, Carl quickly inhales before swiftly punching the man in the stomach causing the man to hunch over, he gasps for a breath before Carl immediately begins searching for his gun. Before he's knocked off his feet and onto the floor with a tug from the man who was on the ground, the man begins to crawl on top of him, his large dirty hands wrap themselves around Carl's neck. "You ... stupid ... motherfucker!" The man's raspy voice nearly hollers out, he's squeezing with all his might and Carl is grasping at his face, trying to get this man to stop. His head is becoming blank, he's struggling to even take in a breath and his throat is tight, tears are starting to swell in his eyes before he manages to knee the man in the crotch. Causing the man to stop, the pain in his crotch is what he's focused on whilst Carl is gasping for air, his head is pounding even worse than before as he's limping away from the man who's still reaching out for him. Grabbing his pistol, without a thought he pulls the trigger hitting the man in the shoulder causing the man to only wince at the pain and the blood pouring out of his shoulder before he forces Carl up to his feet by his shirt. He pushes him back onto the table, Carl is still holding onto his gun and he's impulsively wasting his bullets with how he keeps aiming it at the man's head and he easily dodges the bullets before the man begins to just land repeated punches on his face. Fuck, his face is stinging almost burning from the sheer force of his punches against his skin, his entire body is almost numb and he can't control it. Carl manages to get his knife out of pocket and he manages to stab the man in his side causing him to yelp before grabbing Carl and kicking him swiftly towards the wall.

" **Just ... die!** " The man screams in frustration as he tries to get on top of Carl only to be hit in his stomach causing the man to nearly scream out at the wound on his stomach, Carl tries to get up on his feet. His eyebrows are furrowed and an expression of pure rage is what is on Carl's face, he runs at the man, trying to push him towards the table once again. He's holding his knife and he's trying to stab the man in the head, the man firmly pushing his hands away as they both fight to keep their lives in this very moment. "Give up ...!" Carl growls, landing a punch onto the man's face as he kept trying to force the knife into his face but the man suddenly grabs his lighter and without a second thought lights a stick of dynamite and grins pridefully as Carl began to smell the smoke just before noticing the stick of lit dynamite. "Oh fuck!" Carl exclaims, trying to get away in time before the stick explodes on impact, nearly killing the man and him in the basement which was now full of smoke and fire. Carl woke up to the strong aroma of smoke in the air, a throbbing headache, and the sound of nearby walkers he nearly panics as he forces himself onto his aching legs. He searches for his gun and knife, he manages to find his gun rather quickly but just as he's prepared to leave the man to burn in the house, the man tugs at his foot and Carl curses beneath his breath. "Fuck off!" Carl curses at the man, nearly stomping his boot down onto his face causing the man to let go before falling unconscious once again. Walkers begin to enter the basement, Carl isn't wasting any more ammo and grabs about 5 sticks of dynamite, shoving them into his backpack before limping out towards the other side of the basement. Which had a window, he managed to make it out of the basement just in time before any walkers could feast on his flesh, he began to limp out of the basement as he could hear the man's screams fill the house along with the walkers. Carl immediately begins to try and fix up a nearby car, he needs to get some distance and he needs to get back home soon, he's not gonna last too long with his leg now injured and his throbbing headache and whatever other injuries he had. Gritting his teeth, he begins to fiddle with the wires as he can hear the zombies begin to approach him, but just in time he manages to get the car started and he jumps in. Slamming the door, he slams his foot onto the gas and screeches out of there with not much of a thought as to what happened but how he's glad he's alive. His head hurts so fucking much and he knows that he'll have to limp his way back home, he doesn't even know if he'll make it home with his current condition, he's driving for as long as he can until the car runs out of gas. During the drive, he can't stop thinking about his family, he's wondering what's happening and he wonders if they're already dead, he wonders if everyone is safe or celebrating victory early. He just can't stop thinking of his family, of those he had in Hilltop and Alexandria, one of those faces he couldn't wait to see was Enid's. Things were different now.

 **It** had been god knows how long but he slept in the car and had been limping his way back home, he could tell that he was near Alexandria with the familiar roads that he could remember like the back of his hand. But on his way, he had run into quite a bit of walkers, and with his knife gone and his bullets bound to draw attention, he limps his way into a high-up apartment. He didn't know it but it was Enid's apartment, she would stay there every now and again when things got crazy or when she needed to heal up. Carl had passed out once again on the couch, his headache hadn't lessened much and his leg still stung like a bitch, but by the time that he had woken up or was flashing in and out of consciousness he had seen glimpses of Enid's face. He could hear her slurred but obviously panicked words as she began to look him over, her eyes darted all around the room. He thought maybe it was a dream but if it wasn't then he couldn't express the joy that he felt just seeing her familiar face, just seeing her felt ... warm and familiar. The next moment his eyes fluttered open, he found himself still lying on the couch and his head was still tortuously throbbing, looking over to his side he saw Enid sitting on a nearby chair. A radio in her hand as she has her hand resting beneath her chin, she's staring at something and she has this worrisome expression on her face, her lips are resting into a frown and her eyebrows are furrowed. "Enid ...?" Carl groans, his hand immediately moves to his throbbing forehead as he sits up, Enid's expression quickly fades into that of pure joy and relief as she immediately rushes over to him. She has so much she wants to say, she's stuttering over her words and her hands are cupping his cheeks. "Carl ...! I ... you're finally awake! ... I'm so glad to see you ...! But we thought you were ... dead. What happened ...?" Enid stutters, her joyous expression quickly becomes serious as she slips her hands off of his cheeks. They thought he was dead? Where did that come from?

" **You thought I was dead?** ... I ... I left a few nights ago because I needed to find ammo, explosives, things that could help us get rid of Negan. I got some stuff, I just wanted to help." Carl explains almost confused and a little bewildered that they thought he was dead, he had just disappeared for a few days to look for things. "You had just disappeared ... you didn't tell anyone you were leaving, we didn't know what to expect or if you would ever show up again. ... You really had me worried, Carl," Enid admits. Her eyes drop to the floor as a dreary expression is resting upon her face for a few moments before she lets a deep sigh left her lips. Carl sighs as well, rubbing the back of his neck before a wince slipped from his lips at the sharp throbbing pain in his head. "Let me guess, your head's been feeling like someone's drilling a thick hole in your brain? ... I'll get you some water and I'll let you take these pain-killers, they should help." Enid insists as she gets up, she could feel the tension, the awkwardness that had suddenly warped itself into the air and in between them. Grabbing a bottle of water from her backpack, she doesn't know what to say to him, her hands are shaking and she can feel the hair on her skin stand tall as she makes her way back towards the couch. "Here. ... I hope you feel better," Enid says as she hands him the bottle of water, she watches as he throws the pills towards the back of his throat and he gulps down the water as you would think a man who hasn't tasted a drop of water in a week has. Carl gulps down the entire bottle of water in less than 2 minutes without shame as he launches the empty plastic bottle in a nearby trashcan. "Thanks, Enid ..." Carl says in a single breath, he lies back down and can't stop thinking about the fact that she said she was worried about him, he hates himself for trying to be sneaky about the whole thing and he hates himself for making Enid worry about him more. "How is my dad doing? Michonne?" Carl asks, his eyes move onto her and his eyebrows droop worriedly, he doesn't know what has happened over the past few days and he can't help but worry the most for his dad. Enid lightly grinds her teeth against her bottom lip before covering her mouth with her fingers. "Rick is ... alive. He's still alive. It's just ... he's not dealing with his emotions that well ever since you disappeared. ... Negan's still alive." Enid answers his questions, the way Negan's name rolled off her tongue like sand or dirt was on the surface of her tongue made his once discouraged expression frustrated and irritated. He's still alive?

" **At least this trip wasn't for nothing, I can help finally get rid of him. Make things right or at least better ... things should be better with him gone, with him 6 feet under the fucking ground.** " Carl nearly growls, a nearly hot sensation is plaguing his chest and he is gritting his teeth, he could never hate someone but Negan was quickly making him grow to despise him. Carl wanted Negan gone, he didn't care how he left, whether it was being carried into his grave or rather he ran like a fucking coward, he wanted him gone and that was a promise he would swear to keep to Alexandria but most of all his dad. "Please, Carl ... I shouldn't have brought him up. He is all anyone's ever thinking about and it's honestly making all of us ... just angry, it's making all of us vengeful." Enid insists, she knew that he had his father's rage, his father's wrath, he was his father's son. Carl takes a deep breath, calming himself down with a few more before sighing. "I should bring you to the Hilltop or Alexandria but things are really ... hectic right now. I thought having you here would be the best thing at the moment. But I'll bring you to Hilltop and Alexandria once you're able to walk instead of limp on your leg." Enid says, lifting his pant's leg as she could see his leg was covered in a large purple bruise, truth is he dislocated and she had to pop it back in place. He was covered in so many bruises and injuries, it makes her wonder what happened for him to be in such a state. "What were you doing if you don't mind me asking? Because these injuries from what I learned from Siddiq ... are caused by strangulation. Did you end up in a ... fight? ... Did you kill someone to get the dynamite?" Enid asks, her eyes meet his when she asks did he kill someone, he frowns to himself as silence fills the air for a few moments. "I had to. ... I had to kill him. He started it, I'm guessing the asshole didn't want me to take the dynamite or whatever the hell else he was hiding." Carl admits bitterly, showing little to no remorse for his actions and seeing it as someone who was clearly mentally unstable and someone who wanted to end his life. "I know. You aren't like that. I just ... hate it always comes down to that you know? You'll be lucky to find someone who's sane and hasn't lost it in this world ..." Enid says, her words roll off her tongue naturally as she stares down at her feet, she seems ... different.

" **Yeah ...** " Carl mutters, trying to push thoughts of that deranged man out of his thoughts. "Do you need ice or anything besides painkillers ...? I was lucky to manage to get a few from Siddiq ..." Enid asks Carl, she wants to get up and run but Carl shakes his head no. "It's fine, you've already done too much for me, Enid," Carl says, his mind is consumed with thoughts of his dad, he loves his dad so much, and to hear that's on edge, that he's struggling to control his emotions just makes him want to hug his dad. He wants to see him so bad but he trusts Enid with how she says things are hectic. "You know ... I've been thinking about death a lot. How many people we've lost to this war ... about how parts of us die with those people ... what'd it be like to die." Enid says, her expression and her eyes are almost empty, she lets a deep breath leave her lips as she finishes her sentence. There are so many times where she was sure she'd die but she didn't, this time she's not sure and even if there is a chance she'd die in this war, she wants to let all those painful secrets that she kept in her soul out. She wanted to tell Carl how she felt. She wanted to tell Carl how much she dreams about him, how much she thinks about him during the day, how he has become a part of her life that she wants there eternally. But there was that part of her that is screaming at her that she's fucking up everything the moment she spills her feelings to him, the feeling of being rejected scared her, the feeling of ruining what she already has with him is growing. " ... Death is all anyone ever thinks about. ... Death sounds peaceful if you go out quickly, it sometimes sounds better than living," Carl replies bitterly, Enid's eyebrows raise at his words and her expression is worrisome once again. He can see it, the worry on her face that pains him and his soul to see, what the hell was she so worried about? He wanted her worries to disappear, he wanted to make them disappear for her. "What's that look for?" Carl asks Enid, his pale blue eyes meet hers once again and her stomach is warm with butterflies, why does he make her feel this way?

" _... I just never expected to hear that from you. I just worry sometimes ... you know about when your hope and will to live will ... disappear. ... **I can't really stop worrying about you** , though ..._" Enid answers, her eyes darting away from his as she rubs the back of her neck, her last sentence mumbled but Carl heard it clearly. She'll never stop worrying about him? "You'll never stop worrying about me?" Carl asks, raising an eyebrow at her as he sits up, he always told himself that she doesn't like him and his insecurities always whispered these things in his ear that she not all saw. She'll never like a guy who has one eye. She'll never like a guy with such a disgusting thing on his face. That's what he constantly told himself or rather what his insecurities told him repeatedly and constantly. He wants to turn away from her but he can't stop questioning does she like him. "I ... I ... worry about you all the time. More than I let you know cause I don't want you to worry about me. ... It's stupid, I know ... I just ..." Enid says, almost going on a full-on rant before Carl interrupts her with his words. "No, it's not stupid. ... I just want you to stop worrying ... now I know it's hard not to when you care about someone ... a lot. I don't want to steal or take away your freedom, I just ... freaking hate worrying about you whenever you climb the wall or whenever you disappear." Carl confesses, his arms are crossed and he can feel his fingers tremble against his body, fuck he hated and loved the warm feeling he got whenever she looked at him. Enid's eyes meet his, smiles curl onto her lips as she grinds her teeth against her bottom lip, fuck the butterflies were back again and her heart was beating so damn fast, she could've had a heart attack by now. "Haha ... I guess we both hate worrying about each other. ... I just wanna know one thing in case something happens to either of us. ... If it all fell to pieces tomorrow, would I be able to call you mine?" Enid asks him, her warm brown eyes meet his and she can't turn away from him, her body is really warm and she feels so many things right now that she can't name them all. All she wanted to know if she could call him hers if she could feel her thoughts of insanity go away if she knew he felt the same too.

 **Carl's** lips slightly part at the sudden realization hitting him, she does like him. Fuck. He licks his lips, he's struggling to contain his excitement as he gazes into her eyes for a few moments, she's leaning in a little closer and her light hand moves onto his. This is really happening? Is it happening? "Carl ...?" Enid breaths, her stomach twisting and turning anxiously as she waits for an answer from him, she licks her lips as she presses her forehead against his and she's holding back from just devouring his lips. "Enid ... I ... can't imagine a world without you in it," Carl confesses in a soft whisper, his eyes meet hers once again like magnets drawn to each other. It's all she needs to feel her heart just nearly explode in her chest, warmth is spreading all over her body and she's grinning like a child with him. Biting her lip once again, she lightly presses her lips against his, and the unfamiliar yet light sensation leaves her entire mind screaming, it's such a sweet and euphoric sensation that leaves her wrapping her arms around his neck. Carl feels it too, whatever she feels he's feeling it too. The kiss starts off as sweet and slow, them savoring and relishing in the euphoria that spreads throughout their bodies but with little time Carl is groaning deeply against her feathery lips, his hands are caressing her back and she's lightly clutching at his hair. The euphoria quickly became brightly burning desire, brightly burning lust that left them with new urges and left them gasping with every second in between those lustful kisses. Enid is hooked hard on the warm tingly sensations that flood through her, his hair feels like silk against her fingers, her panties are soaked with every kiss against her lips, it felt like ecstasy on her tongue. Carl finds the strength in picking her up and letting her straddle his lap, he's too enamored in her to really care about anything else. Let's go even further.

 **Enid** pulls away from his lips, she's sucking lightly on his neck making him groan deeply at the sensation as she begins to unbutton his flannel shirt, she begins to trail kisses down his chest until her lips end up a few inches above his jeans. She unzips his jeans and rushes to pull his pants down to his thighs, she pulls his underwear down as well, her eyes meeting the sight of his naked uncut throbbing cock leaking with pre-cum. She licks her lips swiftly, she begins to lightly stroke him earning low groans from him at the warm rippling sensation that coursed through his abdomen. All these sensations are new and foreign to him and yet he loved that it all came from her, feeling her thumb rub in slow circles on the head of his leaking cock had him gasping. " ** _Enid ...!_** " Carl gasps in a large breath, Enid slyly grins to herself before stroking him once more, his low groans and heavy ragged breaths filled her ears and filled her pride rather quickly. She stops suddenly, making Carl's eyes shoot open as his body was desperate and aching for more of those sweet sensations, he was going to speak but all that came out was a sudden yet loud moan. Her fingers were replaced with this warmth that only could come from her mouth, lightly sucking on the head of his throbbing cock, her hands caress his thighs. His fingers were tangled in her hair as he savored and relished in the ecstasy that washed over him, purely yet filthy as he found himself gnawing at his bottom lip and lowly whining her name. Fucking hell. Continuing to keep his throbbing cock in between her lips, she begins to stroke what her mouth couldn't reach whilst she continued to lightly suck on the head softly moaning all whilst she did so. "Mmh ... fuck ..." Carl groaned in a ragged breath, he feels like he's on edge, just teetering on edge with each moment she has his cock in between her lips. Damn it.

 **She** stops as she continues to lazily stroke him, her eyes remained glued to the sight of his throbbing cock, leaking and eager to be touched again. "God, you're so fucking hot ..." Enid moans in a soft breath, quickly devouring his lips again as her tongue parts his lips, their tongues dance together sloppily and erratically earning moans from them both. A few moments later, she pulls away with heavy breaths exiting her parted lips, she begins to throw off her flannel and her t-shirt underneath it onto the floor. Carl watched as her bra fell onto the floor and she turned to him, his eyes couldn't stop themselves from staring at her naked breasts and she of course noticed. "Mmh, touch me ..." Enid whispers, kissing his neck as she presses herself against him whilst she straddles him, slowly grinding her hips against him as her body ached to have him throbbing and moving inside of her. His shaky hands made their way to her breasts, lightly squeezing them as he enjoys the way her lips kiss and nip at his neck, his hands slowly glide down her body from her waist down to her jeans. She can feel his hands lightly squeeze at her hips before resting on her ass, she can feel her cheeks burning as bright and as hot as the sun now. She devours his lips once more, unable to get enough of him as she can feel his hands pull her jeans down to her thighs. "Mmh ..." Enid groans, she can feel his hands slowly make their way into her panties, his slender fingers began to run up and down her dripping slit making her shudder at the sensation. "You like that ...?" Carl asks in a soft breath in her ear, she nods lightly grinding her hips against her fingers needily. He slips his fingers inside of her and earns a low whine from her lips at the sensation of his fingers inside of her. She buries her face in his neck, her eyes fluttered closed as sharp jolts of rapture coursed through her with every light touch of his fingers against her sweet spot, fuck she wanted so much more.

 **Carl** is nervous but is reassured he's doing good by the soft sounds that leave her lips or how she's grinding against his fingers greedily, after a few moments she decides enough is enough and whispers, "Come on ... I need you. I need you ... right fucking now, Carl ...". Enid moves her head out of the crook of his neck before getting off of him, trying to anxiously get her jeans off asap. Leaving them and her panties on the floor, she straddles his lap once more and presses a gentle kiss against his lips for a moment before it hits her, they don't have any kind of protection. Fuck. "Shit ... we don't have protection, do we? ... We're just gonna have to do the pull-out method ... just know that I trust you enough to know when to do that," Enid says, giving Carl a reassuring smile before taking him inside of her with one swift motion that caused both deep moans to leave their lips at the new heavenly euphoric sensations that entered their bodies. Wasting no time she begins to slowly move her hips up and down on his throbbing cock, he was clutching the sides of the couch as low whines and groans fly from his lips at the warmth that embraces his throbbing cock. Her heavy ragged breaths and soft whines of his name echo through the apartment, her hands are resting on his chest whilst her hips continue to slowly move up and down on his cock. Her body is relishing in every bit of it, warm and sharp jolts of ecstasy shudder through her body, leaning down towards Carl's face, she kisses him once again.

 **It's** not long before Enid is burying her face in his neck as he jerks his hips upwards, repeatedly hitting her sweet spot that left her gasping and softly whining his name in his ear as she clung heavily to him. She needed him. They needed each other. It was just as simple as that. Groaning against her skin, he lightly squeezes her hips as he buries himself deep inside of her warm haven, almost every moment was bursting with bliss. "Carl ...! I'm ... coming ...! Oh, God!" Enid whines before it turns into a series of breathless cries as she grinds and bucks her hips against his, Carl felt his entire body shudder as he desperately tries to hold on a little longer. Enid shamelessly cries out his name, her entire body trembling and shuddering with every sharp jolt of ecstasy vibrating throughout her entire body. Carl quickly pulls out of Enid, he frantically jerks and strokes his cock at a swift pace and it's not long before he's moaning and white streaks of cum spurt onto his chest. He wipes his chest of the thick white fluid as Enid lies on his side, cuddling up to his side as she wants to share her warmth and feel his warmth. Enid rests her head on top of his chest, silence fills the room once more as she curls up beside him, he gently smiles to himself before pressing a kiss to her forehead. It's not long before Enid is softly snoring against Carl and he's still awake, now realizing that he'll do anything to protect her, that'll be whatever she wants him to be. A friend. A lover. Whatever she wanted. He was that. But his duty to her is to be there for her, to stand by her side whether she's right or wrong. **He will stand by her side no matter what.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is FornaxGreen's 2nd Request, I hope that you enjoy it and I'll do the Connie and Daryl fluff just let me know if you want it to be romantic or purely platonic. Next will probably be Jesus x Daryl and then Negan x Daryl. Also, let me know what I could get better with on my writing.


End file.
